1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to covered polyurethane foam panels. More particularly the invention relates to polyurethane foam which has incorporated in it adhesion enhancers which promote the adhesion between the polyurethane foam and a covering therefor.
2. Prior Art
The current trend in the automotive industry is in the use of cast vinyl skin for instrument panels and cloth fabric in order to obtain a plush feel and expensive look. Due to the very slippery back surface of the cast skin adhesion of the polyurethane foam to the skin is important. Without proper adhesion between the cover and the polyurethane foam, separation will occur either due to heat of the sun or during heat cycle testing. Adhesion is also important between polyurethane shoe soles and the leather uppers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,774 teaches that covered polyurethane foams are prepared by bonding the covering with the polyurethane foam with the aid of adhesives. U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,885 teaches dielectrically fusing a layer of polyurethane to a cover layer. The instant invention eliminates either the use of adhesives or dielectric fusion.